Conventional mounting and bonding processes are usually employed to manufacture conventional semiconductor displays. For example, a die on a wafer is expanded by use of an expansion film after silver colloid is prepared on bottom electrodes of an LED (Light Emitting Diode) die; the expanded wafer is placed on a chip ejecting platform; dies are mounted on a PCB (Printed Circuit Board) or a bonding pad corresponding to an LED support one by one by use of a chip ejecting pen or an automatic chip drawing system under a microscope; sintering is performed to cure the silver colloid; and electrodes are connected to the LED die by use of an aluminum wire bonder or a gold wire bonder as leads for power supply.
The above manufacturing method has the defects of complex operation, long manufacturing time and incapability of carrying out manufacture when resolution of a semiconductor display is increased to a certain degree (e.g., when pixel pitch is required to be smaller than 1 MM).